


Aphrodite (WonHui)

by dumboyeol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Muy soft, Wonhui - Freeform, escribí esto por el cumple de jun, jun es la musa de wonwoo, leve mención del soonhao, wonwoo es poeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumboyeol/pseuds/dumboyeol
Summary: ❝ ares descansado en el pecho de afrodita ❞un os por el cumpleaños de junhui, en donde wonwoo comete un error que tal vez no es tan malo. a veces, los errores se deben de cometer.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: WonHui Collection





	Aphrodite (WonHui)

**Author's Note:**

> Pues escribí este OS por el cumpleaños de Junhui, pero lo publiqué originalmente en Wattpad y lo quise pasar aquí también.

**_Es una flor que no se pierde en el jardín,_ **   
**_de tan bella y alba, como el lirio de alto tallo._ **   
**_O como la breza y sus pétalos púrpuras._ **   
**_Me aferro, me lleva al cielo, me arrastra al infierno._ **

**_Era un inmaduro retoño,_ **   
**_con rocío y gentil verbo. Era yo un bastardo de Ares._ **   
**_Y él un hijo de Afrodita._ **

**_Bajo la luz de la luna, el plateado velo reflejado en sus muñecas,_ **   
**_bañando el estanque donde sus pies se perdían. El tiempo era un cronometro sin cuerda._ **

**_Es la ira del recuerdo,_ **   
**_que maldigo y me persigue, sus palabras ya no vierten inocencia en mí._ **   
**_Es cruel aquella diosa,_ **   
**_es cruel su más hermosa creación._ **   
**_Sus ojos me persiguen aún en sueños, ¡cuan injusto!_ **   
**_Ni el onírico mundo me quiere ver perecer sin nuestro ayer._ **

**_Es una bestia de alas doradas que refractan el sol y te ciegan, cayendo como un tonto entre sus garras._ **   
**_Así es el amor, de afilados colmillos, portando el tridente del diablo._ **

**_Fui condenado, fui temerario._ **   
**_Fui menguado, junio de sol perezoso, el mañana nunca esperó por mí._ **   
  
  
  
  


—Junhui, de belleza arrebatadora, el aliento no dura en mis pulmones si estos ojos te ven a ti... ¡No! ¡Es demasiado!

Wonwoo dejó caer la libreta a sus pies con brusquedad. Por supuesto que estaba avergonzado de sus propias palabras. Y eso nadie lo acompañaba en su habitación.

¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba completamente enamorado de Wen Junhui, estudiante de la Facultad de Veterinaria y también, su vecino en ese barato edificio departamental, donde sólo ancianos jubilados vivían ahí.

Se dejó caer en la cama. Tenía 22 años y aún así estaba actuando como un puberto descubriendo el amor por primera vez. Bueno, en su caso, sí era la primera vez.

Había caído en las trampas de Lorelei A.K.A Junhui.

Era demasiado para él. No sabía como manejar eso. Sus únicos recursos eran las historias clásicas y las cosas que leía.

Se sentía patético, pero la valentía no se iba. Había decidido confesarse. Porque él lo sabía, el amor no puede ser tibio; o lo es todo, o no es nada.

Wonwoo sabía que era todo. Y estaba decidido.

Levantó su libreta y volvió a revisar sus versos.

Seguía sin estar convencido de ellos.

—La poesía es lo único que tengo... Pero es demasiado, no todos son unos perdidos obsesionados con los métodos antiguos del arte viejo de la poesía.

Guardó su libreta en la mochila, de pasta negra y bastante sencilla. Llena de escritos que le pertenecían a él, de su autoría.

Poeta. Jeon Wonwoo era un poeta antes que todo.

Tenía clase en su facultad, era estudiante de literatura clásica. Nadie se sorprendió de su elección.

Se miró al espejo rápidamente para acomodarse el cabello y salió de su casa.

El calor ese día era insoportable, se aseguró de que llevaba su botella de agua congelada y cerró la puerta.

Avanzó por el pasillo y mientras bajaba se encontró con el causante de sus latidos fuertes y acelerados.

—¡Wonu! ¡Que bueno que te encuentro! Buenos días. Hace mucho calor hoy, ¿verdad?

Wonwoo se sujetó del barandal y vio desde arriba a Junhui, sonriente, con la piel perlada de sudor y la respiración ligeramente agitada.

—Buenos días Jun, sí, hace mucho calor.

No entendía como le hacía para lucir tan calmado mientras por dentro se sentía morir en presencia del otro joven.

—¿Vas con prisa? —preguntó el chino, mientras removía su mochila colgada al hombro buscando sus llaves.

—En realidad no, mis clases inician a las 13:30 —Miró su reloj de muñeca que marcaba las 11:11—. ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo?

Jun alzó la vista y asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿De casualidad tendrás botellas de plástico grandes? Ya sabes, de las de refresco de dos litros o por el estilo...

Wonwoo hizo memoria.

Sí. De hecho tenía dos enormes botes de plástico de garrafones de agua potable que optaba por comprar de vez en cuando.

—Claro, tengo algunos. ¿Puedo saber para qué los necesitas?

El de cabellos castaños subió las escaleras y se puso al lado de Wonwoo. El otro no se inmutó, pero pudo sentir que su corazón omitió dos latidos como mínimo.

—Como dije, hace mucho calor. Los perros callejeros sufren mucho buscando agua, también los gatos y los pajaritos. Me regresé corriendo porque olvidé traer conmigo la navaja para cortar los botes que me encontrara en la calle. Pero no estaría mal conseguir más. Tampoco negaría la ayuda, por supuesto.

Su sonrisa y amabilidad se habían robado todo de Wonwoo. No había en Jun algo que odiara, ni sus defectos podía ver mal. Lo admiraba siempre cada vez más.

—Por supuesto que te puedo ayudar, eso es muy noble y consciente de tu parte. Eres una gran persona, Jun.

El chino se sorprendió ante las palabras de Wonwoo y sonrió como respuesta, sintiéndose avergonzado.

—Muchas gracias, Wonu. Entraré por mi navaja y las tijeras.

Avanzó a su propio departamento y el de cabello azabache hizo lo mismo al suyo.

Sacó sus propias llaves y entró a buscar unas tijeras y los botes. También llenó un termo que tenía por ahí para llevar el agua de una vez a los recipientes.

Salió con todo en los brazos y esperó a Jun, que no estaba distinto a él.

—Vamos a poner dos afuera y los otros en las calles contiguas. En mi ventana tengo un bebedero y comedero para los pájaros.

Bajaron las escaleras con cuidado y ocuparon la siguiente media hora cortando los botes de plástico y llenándolos de agua, mientras los acomodaban en lugares donde los animales pudieran tener al alcance y con seguridad.

Al final de su trabajo ya casi marcaba el reloj las doce del mediodía, y el sol a esa hora pegaba tan fuerte que tuvieron que refugiarse en la sombra, con el sudor en sus frentes.

—De verdad te lo agradezco, me ayudaste mucho.

Se sentaron recargados en una pared, mientras bebían agua.

—No tienes porque agradecer, fue un placer ayudarte, puedes pedirme lo que quieras siempre que lo desees.

Wonwoo no sabía como podía decir esas cosas sin morir de la pena. Pero incluso estando al lado de la persona de la que estaba enamorado, Jun le irradiaba mucha calma. Que irónico era que la fuente de su agitación fuera también la de su paz.

Jun escondió la cabeza entre sus antebrazos, simulando que se secaba el sudor de la frente. En realidad ocultaba su pronunciado sonrojo.

—Oh, por cierto, Wonu, ¿en tu clase hicieron la investigación de la _Carmina Burana_ , ¿verdad?

El mencionado lo miró sorprendido.

—Sí, ¿recuerdas que te comenté eso? ¿Por qué?

Junhui rio.

—Oye, no soy un iletrado, a mí también me interesa la poesía y literatura clásica. Y te pongo atención... En fin, quería conocer de la Carmina Burana, ¿de casualidad podrías prestarme tus notas cuando no las estés ocupando? Si no es mucho pedir, claro.

Wonwoo sonrió cálidamente.

¿Cómo no caer más en su encanto inconsciente?

—De hecho ya entregué el trabajo en limpio, no necesito las notas ahora, puedo prestártelas de una vez si gustas.

Junhui dio saltitos como niño emocionado al escuchar eso.

—¡Sí gusto, sí gusto!

El azabache sintió que de nuevo moría, así que distraídamente tomó una de sus libretas de pasta negra (todas eran iguales, no se complicaba) y se la entregó a Jun, pensando en lo adorable y bello que se veía, con la camisa de botones un poco abierta y el cabello desordenado por el trabajo de antes.

El chino la aceptó como si fuera un tesoro y le agradeció con una inclinación de la cabeza.

—Wonu, me conscientes mucho, vas a lograr que me chifle y me aproveche de tu amabilidad.

Wonwoo sonrió de lado. Si tan sólo Junhui supiera...

—Tú jamás harías eso, no puedes ni dañar a una mosca, menos le harías algún mal a una persona como para aprovecharte de ella.

Quiso tocar su rostro. Quiso tocar su piel. Pero se contuvo y optó por revolverle el cabello.

Jun se ruborizó de nuevo y guardó la libreta de Wonwoo en su propia mochila.

—Ya te distraje mucho y debes de ir a tus clases, yo también tengo que ir a la facu. Te agradezco de nuevo por la ayuda y la libreta. Te la devuelvo cuando termine de leer tu genial investigación —Se puso de pie para irse, pero se detuvo—. Por cierto, te debo una o dos, así que si el viernes tienes libre, te invito a un helado o al arcade que tanto te gusta, ¿sí? Nos vemos, ¡que tengas un buen día!

El pobre coreano no pudo procesar las palabras de Jun hasta que este desapareció de su vista.

¿Acaso lo había invitado a una cita?

Wonwoo negó con la cabeza y se tocó el pecho. Si moría, sólo Wen sería el culpable.

Pero para ser sinceros, no le importaría morir por él.

—Asfíxiame con tu imagen, hasta que no quede más de mí y de ti el mundo se tiña de mil colores... Suena bien, debería pasarlo a mi libreta de poemas ya que me la traje.

Buscó en su mochila y sacó las dos libretas que se encontraban entre los libros de texto, pues ambas eran iguales. Abrió la primera. No, tenía apuntes de la escuela. Entonces la otra.

Cuando la abrió, su corazón ahora dio un vuelco, pero no fue agradable, la sangre dejó de correr por unos momentos, sintió palidecer. Esa era su libreta de investigaciones, la que Jun le había pedido.

Eso sólo significaba una cosa... La verdadera sentencia de Jeon Wonwoo.

Morir por culpa de su musa ahora ya no parecía tan tentador.  
  
  
  
  
  


Junhui adoraba su facultad, era la misma universidad para todos, pero su campus era uno de los más tranquilos del área. Sus clases de media tarde se habían acabado y sólo tenía que esperar hasta que Minghao le llevara las semillas de girasol, pues tenía planeado plantar uno y cuidarlo.

Se sentó en una banca a la que le daba sombra un árbol, y para distraerse, recordó que Wonwoo le había prestado su libreta de investigaciones. Sonrió ante la memoria ajena y se puso a buscar la tarea del otro joven.

Pero que sorpresa se llevó al encontrar algo muy distinto a lo que esperaba hallar.  
  


**_Pétalo prístino,_ **   
**_que arde en mi pupila bajo el atardecer._ **   
**_Que se funde el horizonte cuando el sol se resiste a perecer._ **

**_Es su imagen una estafa,_ **   
**_es el dolor del poeta que no puede poseer,_ **   
**_y escribe versos, aquellos que sí son de su pertenencia._ **

**_Son sus ojos grandes y expresivos,_ **   
**_es la mueca de su sonrisa infantil,_ **   
**_es la voz como el manantial de tranquilas aguas, es el ángel que el arte perdura,_ **   
**_la belleza que siempre persistirá, grabada en lo profundo de mi retina, en lo más hondo de mi arruinado ser._ **   
  
  


Junhui se sentía mal por leer algo ajeno. Pero era hermoso lo que veía. Jamás se imaginó que Wonwoo fuera así.

El corazón del joven era una dicotomía en esos momentos.

Un camino lo llevaba a sentirse emocionado, más enamorado de aquel hombre que conocía y al que le hablaba sin esperar nada a cambio. Era como encontrar el núcleo de oro, en una superficie de diamante.

Pero su otro camino era amargo. Sólo dedos inspirados por una musa especial podían crear semejantes versos.

Oh, Wonwoo amaba a alguien más, ¿no era así?

A pesar de que sabía que no estaba bien, siguió leyendo y buscando entre esas dulces palabras.  
  
  


**_En la mañana, cuando la sirena canta a los primeros rayos,_ **   
**_Helios esconde su luz de la diosa más amada, pero olvida que ella_ **   
**_no es la única de belleza_ **   
**_tan resplandeciente como para cegar al pobre humano que se tope con su presencia._ **

**_Su hijo, de piel perlada,_ **   
**_es un domingo de esperanza,_ **   
**_el árbol de mirto cobija su siesta, siendo a la vista la más bella flor que yo pueda apreciar._ **

**_Me enredo en esas pestañas,_ **   
**_en ese cuello ladeado y en ese cabello castaño cayendo sobre su cara._ **   
  
  


Junhui se detuvo. Bajó la libreta con gran melancolía. Aquella persona de seguro era hermosa, Wonwoo la describía de manera tan etérea, como si fuera una obra de arte esperando a ser admirada por todos, sin desilusión a ser rechazada.

Suspiró y casi sintió las lágrimas queriendo acumularse bajo sus párpados.

Pero en ese momento llegó Minghao, al lado de Soonyoung, estudiante de contaduría y amigo (bueno, "amigo") de su querido Hao, el cual se quedó un poco alejado, cargando la mochila de ambos.

—Jun, traje las semillas, recuerda que las debes de plantar en... ¿Jun?

El mayor sonrió para no preocupar al más joven, aunque ya sabía que le reclamaría luego, no ahora, que estaba Soonyoung y con lo perspicaz que Minghao era, prefería ser prudente. Así que le entregó una bolsa de Ziploc y no preguntó nada.

—Gracias, Haohao, te aseguro que seguiré tus instrucciones y haré crecer ese girasol.

—Muy bien, como quiera aquí tienes —El menor sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una hojita impecablemente doblada—. Son consejos para que todo salga bien.

La mirada preocupada de Minghao no le pasó desapercibida.

—Hablamos luego Jun, cuídate.

—Sí, Haohao, igualmente.

El joven menor ya se iba a ir, cuando Jun lo jaló y lo abrazó.

—¡No te puedes ir sin darme un abrazo, tonto Hao!

El chico intentó parecer molesto, pero correspondió al abrazo. Cuando Jun lo soltó, después de despedirse de nuevo con la mano, pudo notar la mueca de Soonyoung. Jun le sacó la lengua.

Casi no se veían, pues Minghao estudiaba arquitectura y se encontraba muy ocupado con los trabajos que le encargaban.

Cuando se quedó solo, el sol ya caía. Atardecía. Tenía que regresar a su departamento. Debía entregarle esa libreta a Wonwoo, era muy personal.

Se sentía culpable de leerla, pero no podía mentirle al chico.

Al chico que Jun veía y sólo podía pensar que el mundo era un lugar mejor por poder compartir pequeños momentos a su lado. Como ese día, que el amable y maravilloso de Jeon lo había ayudado a dejarle bebederos a los animales. Disfrutó mucho estar con él.

Se colgó la mochila después de guardar la libreta, para dirigirse a su hogar.  
  
  
  
  
  


Wonwoo estaba estresado, mordiéndose las uñas, sin poder concentrarse en sus tareas de la ansiedad que tenía.

Se tiró en la cama y miró por la ventana, el cielo oscurecía y sólo se veía un resplandor oxidado en la lejanía.

Cerró los ojos, ni siquiera tenía ganas de cenar. Pero debía comer, ya de por sí se sentía muy delgado.

Se obligó a levantarse para prepararse al menos un cereal, cuando tocaron a su puerta. Estaba tan nervioso que el bowl que tenía salió volando de sus manos.

Se acercó y vio por la mirilla. El corazón le dio un vuelco que le dolió físicamente.

Wen Junhui se encontraba detrás de esa puerta.

De seguro iba a reclamarle o golpearlo. O lo odiaba. 

Sí, lo odiaba.

Pero se armó de valor y se obligó a abrir.

Se sorprendió de la nula reacción de Jun, que le sonrió casi triste.

—Hola, Wonu, disculpa que te moleste. Y no es la única disculpa que voy a dar. —Suspiró.

—¿Q-qué pasa, Junnie?

Así se llamaban los dos. Wonu y Junnie. Nadie más les decía así mas que ellos mismos. Era especial para ellos, era un lazo cálido. Extraño. Pero estaba ahí.

El chino sacó la libreta de pasta negra y Wonwoo quiso cerrar la puerta y encerrarse en el baño.

Pero se quedó ahí.

Jun a veces era muy malo para esconder sus emociones, todo se le notaba en el rostro. O tal vez fuera que el azabache se percataba más de eso porque lo quería y le prestaba hasta la más mínima atención, desde hace tres años que lo conocía.

Así que no ignoró aquella capa de tristeza debajo de un rostro que intentaba mantener una sonrisa infeliz.

¿Qué pasaba con él?

—Hey, Wonu, me prestaste la libreta equivocada —Rio para bromear y olvidarse de su propia pena, pero enseguida volvió la culpa—. Perdón, pero leí lo que había adentro, sé que estuvo mal de mi parte y no tengo excusa.

El de cabello oscuro sintió cada uno de sus nervios paralizarse.

Así que sí lo había leído. Tal vez lucía tan deprimido porque iba a rechazar sus sentimientos, después de todo Junhui era muy empático.

De todas maneras tomó su libreta. Esperó a las palabras, con expectativa, pero no preparado. No quería perder al otro joven.

Sí, lo quería tanto así que le parecía suficiente adorarlo como amigo. Y ahora por un error...

—Es muy afortunada...

—¿Eh?

Esas no eran las palabras que esperaba.

Jun bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, comenzó a balancearse sobre sus talones como un niño sin saber que hacer.

—Que es muy afortunada la persona de la que estás enamorado. Es preciosa la manera en la que te expresas de ella. Es muy, muy, muy afortunada...

Jun se detuvo, sentía que su voz le fallaría. Se tapó la boca. Odiaba ser tan sentimental.

Wonwoo notó un surco de lágrimas formarse en sus dos bellos ojos grandes y expresivos.

— _¡Demonios!_ —exclamó en su idioma natal, secando las lágrimas antes de que cayeran.

—Junnie, ¿por qué tienes esa expresión tan triste?

Wonwoo no entendía, ¿acaso el otro no se había dado cuenta de que los versos eran para él? ¿Por qué lloraba?

—No es tristeza, es que me conmueve la felicidad ajena, ya sabes, soy muy cursi, las cosas del amor siempre me llegan y me hacen llorar. —Trató de sonreír, pero de nuevo una mueca se formó.

—Junnie... ¿Qué acaso no leíste todo?

El coreano dio un paso adelante. ¿Qué hacía?

Jun negó.

—Oye, no soy tan mala persona como para ser un entrometido. Pero no necesité leer más para darme cuenta de tus sinceros sentimientos, ya sabes, que afortunada...

—Que afortunado, ¿verdad?

Junhui alzó la mirada. Wonwoo estaba muy cerca de él.

Trató de preguntar algo, pero el azabache le tomó las muñecas para que dejara de tallarse los ojos.

—Que afortunado eres, ¿has escuchado esa frase de Leonardo Da Vinci? —Sonrió y buscó la mirada que le rehuía —. _"La belleza perece en la vida, pero es inmortal en el arte"_. Tú eres inmortal en mi poesía.

Al fin esos ojos se plantaron en los suyos. Sí, grandes y expresivos. Fijos. Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer.

—¿Qué? No estarás hablando enserio, no me hagas bromas, por favor, o tendré que golpearte y odio la violencia...

Wonwoo negó con una sonrisa.

—Ya esperaba que me golpearas desde antes, pero te aseguro que no es una broma.

Junhui se sorbió la nariz.

—Dímelo...

Wonwoo ladeó la cabeza, no sabiendo a lo que el otro se refería.

—Dímelo con tus palabras.

Oh. Bueno, no podía negarse. El valor ahora le sobraba. No entendía porqué. Pero no tenía porqué hacerlo.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Wen Junhui. Te quiero.

El chino lloró más y abrazó a Wonwoo, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro ajeno para no sentirse tan avergonzado. El azabache sintió la calidez del mundo en ese abrazo.

—¡Yo también te quiero, Wonu, yo también estoy enamorado de ti!

—Espera, espera, que apenas se te entiende.

—¡No lo repetiré!

Wonwoo rio y siguió abrazando al castaño, esperando a que se calmara.

Tal vez los errores a veces no eran tan malos de cometer.  
  
  
  
  
  


— _"Junhui, de belleza arrebatadora, el aliento no dura en mis pulmones si estos ojos te ven a ti"._ ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste eso?

Wonwoo se lanzó a la cama para arrebatarle la libreta a Jun, pero él era más rápido y ágil.

— _"Tus ojos brillan como un rayo sol"_. Oye, eso me suena. Carmina Burana, ¿verdad?

El azabache, que tenía la cara enterrada en el pecho del chino después de rendirse de obtener la libreta, murmuró entre sus ropas.

— _"Tui lucent oculis sicut solis radij"._

Jun rio.

—¿Hasta cuándo seguirás leyendo eso? Son muchas hojas y algunas cosas están escritas a lo random.

El de cabello negro apoyó la barbilla para ver a Jun.

—Lo leeré hasta que me muera, está hermoso y todo va dedicado a mí, la musa tiene derecho. Aparte me lo debes, no sabes cuanto sufrí creyendo que era para otra persona.

—Sí, claro, como tres horas...

Jun le dio un ligero golpe. Pero Wonwoo no se quejó.

Se quedaron así. Cómodos. Disfrutando de nada más que su presencia, como debía de ser.

Ares descansando en el pecho de Afrodita.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
